THE VEELA AND THE WEREWOLF
by geekmage
Summary: Teddy Lupin has never played guitar in a magical band and he has never dated a hot part-Veela. All he knows is a life with Greyback and his followers who kidnapped him when he was young, and raised him to hate Wizards. They send him to pose as a Hogwarts student so they can take over. while there he falls for Victoire. Now Ted must choose to fight for the Wizards or the Werewolves.


The full moon rose into the sky. Ted felt the moonlight burn his flesh. He felt his blood boil with rage. He felt his insides churn with a hunger for flesh and a thirst for blood. He felt the claws erupt out of his hands in feet, tearing his skin. He felt every bone in his body twist into a new shape. He was born.

Now it was time for Ted to enjoy a feast of flesh and blood. The victim for this full moon was an eager young wizard. He had just finished his schooling and was excited to start his first job in a lowly position in the ministry of magic with a scanty salary.

The young and naïve always had tasty flesh.

The young man lived in a secluded house with his parents and younger sister. His family was away on a vacation. But Ted's young foolish victim thought that he should stay behind and work to impress his bosses and maybe get a promotion.

While the victim was away at work Ted had entered his home and saw that it had valuable jewelry that the wife was fond of wearing, an additional treat for Ted when he was finished with the victim.

Yes, this month Ted had found a perfect victim for the full moon.

Ted drew his wand from his robes as he advanced to the house.

For some reason, Ted whenever Ted transformed into a werewolf he still retained some human features. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ted was a metamorphagus. As a werewolf he could still talk in a husky voice, he could walk on his hind legs and he had opposable thumbs.

At first Greyback was angered by this. When Ted was young he would savagely bite him every full moon, to try and fully transform him into a werewolf, to no avail. But Greyback was a brilliant werewolf. He figured out at way to use Ted's anomaly to his advantage. With the human like features that Ted retained at the full moon he could use magic, which made Ted a great weapon.

Not that a werewolf needed magic to fight. They had enough physical strength to tear the bricks of buildings in half as if they were paper. They had enough speed and stamina to run hundreds of miles in minutes. And they had resistance to many of the curses, jinxes and hexes that wizards commonly used, because most of these were designed to effect humans, therefore it didn't have much of an effect on werewolves. But if there ever was a need for magic during the full moon Ted could provide it for the army of werewolves.

Ted was also able to keep his mind somewhat human-like during his transformation. He could recognize familiar people and he could form a few human like thoughts. But mostly his mind was filled with rage, and a desire to tear human flesh to feast on it, and his vision would be completely tinged with red just like the rest of the werewolves minds were during the full moon.

Ted tried to use his ability to form vague human thoughts while in wolf form so that he could steal from his victims. But it was difficult. He would have to focus hard on the thoughts that he wanted to have while in wolf form for the last hours leading up to his transformation.

Before his current transformation all he thought about was stealing what ever he could from the house. Now in wolf form he felt as if he was under water, and from the surface he could barely hear a voice telling him that he must remember to steal all of the valuable things from the house.

Because the other wolves completely lost their minds during their transformations they would only focus on feasting. They would steal for the other 27 days of the moon cycle. Werewolves were never treated as equals in by the rest of the wizarding community. The wizards would never give werewolves jobs so the werewolves had no choice but to steal in order to survive.

Ted prepared himself to attack his victim. He knew that a simple shielding charm surrounded the house. He had been watching the house for a week to plan out his attack. As he approached the house he flicked his wand and muttered the counter spell for the shield charm. Then he charged at the house at full force, tearing through the walls with his claws.

The victim stared at Ted in horror. He had been lying on his couch reading a book before Ted burst through his walls. But his horror didn't last. He quickly wiped out his wand and shot a stunning spell at Ted. The spell bounced off of Ted, who barely felt anything. Foolish wizard.

The wizard tried to throw more spells at Ted, each once bouncing off of Ted faster than the last. Ted led out a bark of a laugh. The victim was startled by the laugh.

In a flash Ted was in front of his victim. He threw him against the wall of his house. Ted heard the crunch of his bones as they struck the wall. He leaped forward onto his victim's chest, crushing his ribs.

Ted tore through his flesh with his teeth. He felt his warm pulsating blood gush into his mouth. He chewed his treat slowly. Flesh and blood tasted so much better when the victim was still alive. He chewed the scrumptious meat down to the bone. Then ripped open the deep arteries and enjoyed the luscious blood.

He continued until the blood entering his mouth stopped pulsating. His victim was dead now. He took one last lick of the sweet blood. Then he abandoned the body.

Now it was time for Ted to take his prizes. First he removed the wallet form his victim's pocket. It only had a few galleons and sickles. Ted shoved them in his pocket and dropped the wallet. He headed up the stairs where his victim's mother's jewelry and father's watches were kept. He shoved all of these items in a bag he had brought with him to carry the things.

He ripped through the entire house looking for more objects to steal. Through the thick water he heard the voice say that he had to take shiny objects. Those were valuable. He couldn't find any until he went to the kitchen. There were many shiny silver objects in there.

When he finished the ransack he heard the voice through the thick waters telling him that it was time for him to go home now. That he should start before the full moon is over because he can run much faster while in wolf form. Though he could run quite fast even in his Wizard form.

On his way home the sun began to rise. The warm rays of the sun soothed his aching skin and bones as he transformed back to human form. The transformation back into a human somehow wasn't painful like the process of transforming into a wolf was. He pulled his extra pair of clothes out of his bag and pulled them on, because his clothes would always get torn up during his transformation.

Ted then began his long walk home on two feet.

When Ted reached his home he immediately stashed the objects he had obtained from his victim. He shared an apartment with another werewolf in a muggle apartment building. Muggles were easy to steal money from, so it was easy to pay for the rent of the apartment.

Ted slipped under his blanket. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. Transforming into a werewolf was exhausting. He slept for the rest of the day.

"Ted wake up!" Ted was woken by the voice of his best friend, Liam.

Liam had taken care of Ted for as long as he could remember. Actually he took care of all of the children werewolves. Greyback had assigned him with this job because he was really good with children. He lived in the werewolf head quarters, where Greyback would call all of his followers to discuss all of his plans and give his orders to the other wolves. The ultimate goal of the werewolves was to build an army of werewolves that was large enough in number to over throw the wizarding race.

Greyback's main strategy was to kidnap children and teach them the ways of the werewolves because young children were fast learners. The headquarters were also used to keep all of the children werewolves. Liam taught them how to pick pocket because Children were good at pick pocketing. He would use the money they earned to buy them food and necessities.

He would also take them to places filled with wizards such as diagon alley and teach the children to pick pocket from wizards too. The money they stole would go into Greyback's funds. Greyback would use these funds for any werewolf business that they might be needed for.

There was another wolf who helped Liam take care of the children, named Alistair. Mostly his job was to teach the children how to use magic and how to fight. He was a strict teacher and wouldn't stand any funny business. So naturally he was also in charge of disciplining the children if he misbehaved. It was like a good cop bad cop kind of situation between Liam and Alistair.

The other wolves who worked for Greyback would rotate the duty of living at the head quarters and taking care of the children. These wolves would spend the rest of there time making their ends meet and carrying out other duties for Greyback. No one really liked the duty of watching the kids except for Liam. On the contrary Liam enjoyed looking after the kids so much. It was like it was what he lived to do.

Ted had lived in the head quarters with the other children until the past 2 years. Greyback had decided that Ted was mature enough to live on his own at this point. But Ted had no idea where to go. He was afraid to leave the place where he had grown up. He expressed this to Liam. So Liam found him a place to stay with his good friend, and werewolf Mark. Ted was so thankful to Liam.

"Nice job looting somebody last night. You got a lot of gold," Liam said. He had found Ted's stash of objects. But Ted didn't care if Liam found it. He knew he could trust Liam not to take anything. "But what's up with all of the forks spoons you stole? Don't you eat with your hands anyway? Or are you practicing using silver wear for your new fancy prancy school? Do you think you're better than us now because you are going to the elite wizarding school now?" He hit Ted over the head with a pillow.

"Shut up and let me sleep," Ted mumbled to Liam. Though he knew Liam was only joking.

"You can sleep all the time when you go to that stupid school," said Liam. "Tonight is our last night to party! Now get your lazy ass up and get ready for an epic night!"

"It's not my last night," Ted said. "I still have a couple weeks before I have to go to the school."

"Ya but you are going to be busy preparing to go to the school," Liam reminded Ted. "Tomorrow a professor is going to come and give you your exam scores and give you a class schedule or something. Then you have to go get your school supplies form Diagon Alley. And Greyback is going to want to go over plans with you for the next couple of weeks. This is really the last chance you'll get to party with us."

Liam was right. Preparations with Greyback were going to be pretty intense. This was probably the most important mission for the werewolves that Ted had the great task of executing.

Greyback wanted one of the werewolf children to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While attending the child was supposed to explore the school and look for secret passages that were rumored to exist in the school and to find out all of the defenses that the school had then report them to Greyback. Then Greyback would formulate an attack strategy to tackle each defense, and have the army of wolves go through the secret passages and infiltrate the school. When the full moon rose the wolves would bite as many children as they could and take as many children back with them as they could to build an army. Even if they could capture all of the students they bit, the students would still be infected and turn into the very werewolves that wizards hated.

Ted was going to attend Hogwarts posing as a student named John Roland Jr. John was the son of Abigail and John Roland, two werewolves who were followers of Greyback. John and Abigail met shortly after they joined forces with Greyback, fell in love and got married. They had a son together whom they bit soon after his birth to transform him into a werewolf. They taught him the ways of Greyback and his followers as he grew up. Fortunately the family was not on the Werewolf Register of the Ministry of Magic.

Six years ago John received a letter from Hogwarts inviting him to attend the school. His parents scoffed and threw it away. They sent their son for a proper education at Greyback's headquarters with the other werewolf children. A professor of Hogwarts came to their home to invite him again, but John told the professors politely that he planned to teach his son at home and declined the invitation.

When Greyback made his plans he remembered that John Jr had been invited to attend Hogwarts six years prior, so he had John contact the school to accept the invitation now.

John Jr, however did not want to attend. He didn't want to have to live among retched wizards who treated the werewolves so cruelly with out being able to feed on them for what would probably be months, because the school was very big and it would take time to discover all of its secrets. And John would have to blend in with the students so as to not raise any suspicion of his ulterior motives. That would mean John would have to study. And John like most werewolves wasn't good at reading. And most importantly, John wouldn't get to party during his stay at Hogwarts, due to the strict rules of the school.

So John asked Ted to take his place for the mission. Ted was much better at reading than the other werewolves. He had a natural knack for it. Ted was also a metamorphagus. He could change his physical appearance at will. So he could easily blend in as one of the students at the school. And Ted was also 16 years old like John was. John had thought Ted was the best candidate for the job. So he begged Ted to request to Greyback that he take John's place in the mission.

Ted agreed because he had no trouble in sacrificing his freedom for a matter of mere months for the werewolves cause. Wizards were the vilest creatures and Ted would do anything and give up everything to defeat them.

Ted himself was never invited to attend Hogwarts because the wizarding world had completely forgotten about him after he joined the werewolves. Ted's parents died during the war against Voldemort when he was a baby and since his parents' death the werewolves took him in, Greyback had told him. Ted had no memories about his life before the werewolves took him in.

So Ted requested to take John Jr's place in the mission. Greyback easily agreed.

When John Sr sent the letter requesting John a seat at Hogwarts, Hogwarts accepted the request. But they wanted John to attend the final exams with students of his age, and based on his scores they would place him into the school. John was supposed to enter the 6th year of Hogwarts based on his age. So he had to take the O.W.L. exam with his future classmates in May.

Ted obviously had to take that exam too because John could barely write. Alistair got him a book called _A Concise Review of the O.W.L._ and got to work teaching him everything. It was a difficult several months. He barely had time to party because he was so busy studying. Liam probably missed partying with Ted. He knew that he needed to go out with his best friend, who had done so much for him while growing up, to make him happy.

"Alright," Said Ted. "Let me take a shower. What did you bring to drink?"

"Your favorite, Odgen's Old Firewhisky!" Liam exclaimed.

"Nice!" Ted yelled from the shower. Mark popped out of his room.

"Did I hear you say firewhisky?" he asked.

"Yup. Only the best for Ted on his last night of partying. Please don't tell me that's what you're going to wear when you come out with us." Liam said, eying Mark's clothes wearily. "You're going to embarrass us."

"Sorry Ms. Liam. Is this not the latest style in _Witch Weekly_?" Mark asked sarcastically.

Liam threw a table at Mark, who ducked out of the way. The table crashed into the wall.

"Hey, no throwing furniture! We don't need to scare the muggles and have them come banging on our door again!" Ted yelled from his shower.

"Hurry up in there, Ted! I don't want to spend all night waiting for you to finish taking a shower!" Liam Hollered to Ted. Ted turned off the tap and came out to get dressed.

"Where are we going tonight?" Mark asked.

"We're going to Hexes. It's going to be packed tonight." Liam stated. Hexes was the most popular wizard night club in the United Kingdom.

"I can't afford Hexes," Ted said as he dried his hair.

"Shut up, Ted. Its your last night to party. You know I got you man." Liam stated firmly.

"We don't have to go to Hexes. The entry fee is so high." Ted said. The entry fee for any Wizard night club was high. But it was worth the money. Ted had gone to a few muggle night clubs but they were nothing compared to Wizard night clubs.

At wizard night clubs they would play wizard music. It was like muggle music, but every few lines they would sing a spell. These spells would change the atmosphere of the environment. The gravity would be reduced greatly so that dancing would become so much more fun. The dancers were able to move so fluidly to the beat of the music and were able to do all kinds of great leaps and flips and spins.

Ted wasn't a very good dancer. Liam and Mark we're exceptionally talented dancers (they always used their talents to impress girls.) They tried to teach Ted some of their moves, but Ted never really caught on. He didn't enjoy dancing very much. But he _did_ enjoy music.

Since Ted was young he wanted to create music. When he was 11 he stole a guitar from a wizard and tried to teach himself how to play. Alistair told him it was a waste of time and threw the guitar away. Liam retrieved the guitar for Ted and also stole a book called _A Nitwit Wizard's guide to playing the guitar _for him. Whenever Ted got the chance he would secretly try to learn how to play. Unfortunately he rarely got a chance to play because none of the other werewolves approved of him playing the guitar. They all told him it was a waste of time.

"We are definitely going to Hexes. No ifs, ands, or buts about it," Liam said.

"It's your last night with us," Mark said. "Don't ruin it. Common."

"Ok," Ted agreed. "But when I come back I'm going to take you guys out for an awesome night!" After all, Ted may not have been allowed to feast on the students but he planned to pick a lot of pockets while at Hogwarts.

"Now you're talking!" Liam exclaimed. He poured all of them a shot of firewhisky as Ted came out of his room, dressed. "Cheers, to an epic night!" They clicked their glasses and took the shots.

To get to Hexes they had to go down a manhole located in a bustling London street. When they entered the manhole they would travel down a slide which would lead them to Hexes.

"I'll help you get a really hot girl tonight," Liam said as they walked towards the manhole. "A hook up is just what you need tonight."

"Great," said Ted. Liam and Mark were total players. They helped Ted hook up with a few girls. But Ted didn't like to hook up with girls much. He enjoyed the sex of course. But he hated the feeling afterwards. He would always miss the girl after the one night. He tried telling Liam this.

"But you know you can't be with any of these girls, Ted. You know none of them will accept you as a werewolf. The only thing these girls are useful for is sex. Otherwise they're they same horrible witches who oppress werewolves. You have to remember that. Then you won't miss them much," Liam would tell Ted. Ted tried to think this way but he would still miss the girls.

"If you want to settle down with a girl someday then she'll have to be a werewolf. Or you'll have to bite her." Liam would say. "But now you're young, you don't have to worry about settling down right now. Now is the time for you to enjoy the company of many girls."

Ted agreed with what Liam said because he didn't want Liam's friends like Mark to make fun of him. But he still missed every girl he ever hooked up with when the night was over. For this reason he just planned to sit back and enjoy some drinks and the music tonight. He didn't need a girl to complicate his life right now when he had such an important mission.

"Let's finish off the bottle before we go in," Mark said. "The drinks in there are so expensive."

"Oh, that reminds me," Liam dug into his pocket and pulled out a few galleons. "Here, you can use these to buy girls drinks." He said handing him the money.

"No, you don't have to. It's ok, really. It's your money. You should use it to buy girls drinks." Ted offered.

"Ok, now you're just insulting me," said Liam. "You know that with my moves I don't need to buy girls drinks to impress them. Now take the money!" He thrust the money into Ted's hands.

Actually Ted didn't need to work hard to impress girls either. Thanks to his metamorphagus skills he could shape his face to look extraordinarily handsome. In the wizard world he liked to make his face look like a younger version of a muggle celebrity that he had seen in some muggle magazines named Hugh Jackman. Most witches didn't know who he was, so the look would really impress them.

"Enough chit chat, ladies. Let's get in there and have a good time!" Mark yelled. He lifted the manhole and the 3 of them went inside it.

The Club was quite packed tonight. After Liam paid their entry fees he took them to the bar and bought them a couple rounds of shots.

It didn't take long for Liam and Mark to find girls they like. They immediately joined these girls on the dance floor. Ted didn't expect them to stay with him. This was always how things went whenever they went to clubs, and Ted didn't mind.

He ordered another drink and sat on a bar stool and enjoyed the music. He could be happy sitting at the bar and enjoy listening to the music for the whole night.

After about an hour of enjoying the music, for some reason Ted had an intense urge to look at the entrance of the club. Two beautiful girls walked into the club. One had perfectly silky long red hair. The other one had equally perfect long gold hair. They both had dazzling blue eyes. For some reason Ted wanted to go to them so bad.

He wanted to talk with them. To dance with them.

Ted could feel his hair turn turquoise. Sometimes Ted couldn't control the color of his hair, and it would often try to turn wild colors, such as turquoise.

The girl with the golden hair looked in his direction. She stared at him, with a look of shock on her face. It wasn't that abnormal for someone's hair to change color in the Wizarding world. Ted wanted to laugh at the beautiful girls muggle like reaction to Ted's hair.

Suddenly many boys were gathered around the girls and Ted could no longer see the girls through the crowd of wizard boys. Ted wanted so bad to push every last boy aside, and be with the girls. But he reminded himself that it wasn't a good idea. He sighed and tried to listen to the music again.

The girl with the golden hair walked away from the group of admiring boys and walked straight up to Ted. He was so happy that she came to him because she looked so much more beautiful up close. The momentary shock that was on her face before had vanished.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked Ted. Why was such a beautiful girl asking him to dance? This had to be some sort of prank by Mark. Or had Liam managed to convince such a beautiful girl to talk with him?

But he couldn't dance with such a beautiful girl. It would definitely distract him from his mission. "No thank you." He planned to say. "I have to leave soon. Maybe some other time."

Instead he said "Y-yes. Yes please." It was as if some other force was controlling him.

The girl smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. When she smiled her eyes sparkled with mischief. She took his hand and the two began to dance.

She was by far the best dancer he had ever seen. He watched every perfect twirl and flip that she made with the beat of the music. She took his hands and guided him effortlessly into a perfect dance with the music.

Every man in the room seemed to have glaring green eyes of jealousy on the pair as they danced. They danced to several songs. Ted had never enjoyed dancing so much in his life.

"Wow, you have a lot of energy," The girl said, breathing hard. Thanks to his werewolf strength and stamina, Ted didn't feel anything.

"Let's get a drink," She said. Now he had to tell her no, that he really must be going.

"Alright," He agreed. That external force was controlling him again.

The girl led him to the bar counter and took a seat on a stool. Ted sat on the stool next to her.

"What will you have?" She asked taking out her purse. There was no way this was real now. Why would such a beautiful girl offer to buy Ted a drink?

Again the outside force came in and Ted pulled out his wallet.

"One firewhisky," Ted told the male bartender. "And what will you have?" he asked the beautiful girl.

"two firewhiskies.," she told the bartender.

"How old are you?" The bartender asked the girl. The girl smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "2 firewhiskies come right up," the bartender said dazed.

Ted had never seen a bartender make drinks so fast before. "On the house," said the bartender.

"Thank you so much," the girl said sweetly. She turned to face Ted.

"So what's your name?" she asked him.

"Ted," he said. For a fraction of a second her eyes widened with the same shock when Ted's hair had turned turquoise. Then she went back to her charming and seductive look.

"I'm Victoire," said the girl. Ted wanted to say more but all he could really do was stare at her. "So I could've sworn that I saw your hair turn blue from across the dance floor," said Victoire.

"Turquoise," Ted corrected, and he instantly felt embarrassed to correct her.

"My mistake," She said with her perfect smile. Ted really wished that he could do more than stare.

"So how did you make it turn turquoise? I didn't see you use a wand?" Victoire inquired.

"Actually, I'm a metamorphagus," Ted explained. Being a metamorphagus always impressed girls. He was sure that it would even impress a girl as beautiful as Victoire.

"Wow," she said. "That's quite a rare trait isn't it?" She stated.

"Indeed it is. I bet you haven't met one before now, have you?" Ted hoped he didn't sound conceited.

"Actually I did meet one once before. When I was very young, my best friend was a metamorphagus," The girl stated.

"Was?" Ted questioned. "What happened to him?" Suddenly the perfect smile vanished from her face. It was replaced by a look of great sadness. Ted felt so bad to have caused the girl sadness. He would've done anything to make her sadness go away.

After a long pause she said, "We lost touch with each other." She tried to smile again.

"So tell me about yourself. What's your job?" Victoire asked. Now would be a good time for Ted to start telling people that he was a student at Hogwarts, so he would get used to it.

"I'm a student at Hogwarts," Ted said.

"Really? So am I. But I've never seen you there before. What year are you in?"

"I'm going to start my 6th year. But you haven't seen me around because I was homeschooled for my 1st 5 years." He explained.

"Wow homeschooled. Not many people get home schooled," Victoire said.

"I guess I'm just not like normal people," Ted said.

"Well what made you decide to go to Hogwarts all of the sudden, instead of continuing with your home schooling?" Victoire asked. This was actually such an obvious question, but Ted never considered it. He wasn't sure what to say.

He thought for a several seconds. Then finally replied, "I guess I wanted a change."

"That's understandable," Victoire said. "We'll you're going to love Hogwarts. It's a great place and loads of fun."

"We'll if all of the girls are even half as pretty as you then I'm sure it will be," said Ted. He wasn't sure why he was saying stupid stuff like this. It was as if he couldn't control himself.

Victoire let out a small chuckle. It was such a lovely musical sound. He could feel the sound vibrating through him like the sound of a bell.

"But it will be so…different for me to go to Hogwarts. I mean, it will be so different from the life that I've lived for so many years. I'm not sure how I'll…adjust…" What was he doing? Why was he complaining these stupid complaints to her that he had never voiced to anyone before? He knew that going to Hogwarts and leaving the life he knew was going to be difficult, but he knew that what he was doing was for an important cause, for something much bigger than him. He knew there was no point in complaining.

But he felt better still, to be comfortable enough to express his complaint to someone. But why to this strange girl that he had never met before? Why not to his best friends Liam and Mark? Certainly he wasn't opening him self up to this girl because she was pretty. How would her beauty have anything to do with how he felt comfortable to open up?

"I understand completely. But you have no reason to be worried. With me as your tour guide you'll adjust to Hogwarts in no time." Victoire said as her eyes sparkled.

"Well now I really wish I had come to Hogwarts-which year did you say you were going to be in?"

"5th," Victoire answered.

"-5 years ago," Ted said. And there was her beautiful laugh again.

The other beautiful girl that Victoire had come to Hexes with suddenly ran towards the pair.

"Victoire, we have to go now! Louis just told me through the two way mirror that dad's thinking of going into our rooms to apologize to us for not letting us go to Hexes tonight!" the girl cried.

"What? We will be in so much trouble! If dad doesn't see us in our rooms!" Victoire exclaimed.

"I know that you prat!" The girl shouted at Victoire. Why was the girl calling Victoire a prat? She was probably frustrated by her situation at the moment but that wasn't a good reason to call her a prat. Ted didn't like this girl much.

I told Louis to distract him until we get home and sneak back into our windows but we don't have much time! We have to go now!" She insisted.

So Victoire was a trouble maker. Deifying and lying to her father to party. Ted liked this girl more and more by the second.

"I gotta go. It was great meeting you. See you at Hogwarts," said Victoire hurriedly. She gave him one last smile coupled with her twinkling eyes, and then gracefully scurried off with the other girl.


End file.
